Exposed
by Beautiful Rain Droplet
Summary: Rin is living his life a little more relaxed now that his secret is out and his friends except him again but that all changes when a person, claiming to have some very serious simularities between themselves, and what comes along with having this person around some side-effects become more apparent. Read find out what happens. Disclaimer-I don't own B.E., Rated T for possible blood
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

He didn't seem like much, the man I had been searching for. He acted like he was normal and that he had nothing to worry about, _Maybe he didn't know about what's happening, _thought the stranger, _Maybe he's not infected…_ His arrogance made me envious, but I can't act on my envy the serged through me, it was too soon to be seen. _How come he gets to walked around freely while I have to worry about others pushing me away…?_ I allowed myself to wallowed in my sad thoughts before bringing the focus back on the boy I had been searching for for so long.

_I have to ask him how he manages to stay surrounded by friends and uninfected by the epidemic that is happening_. But every time the stranger that I thought I was going to finally do it, I get nervous. What if he doesn't want to help me? I had to do it soon, if I wait too long it will be too late. I watched only 6 more minutes before seeing something. My breath caught in my throat, My eyes widened, what I saw changed everything that I had been planning. The boy's tail twitched and jerked when he wasn't paying attention, he was infected…

**Sorry that this is a short prologue, not really much to hook you in on the story yet, but I'm probably going to post again today anyways. I have both the Prologue and Chapter 1 done, so any Q's that you might have, any ideas, any thoughts, and any type of reviews you have please post them. If you don't like this prologue just wait and read the first chapter and if you still don't like it then tell me why through the reviews, if you like it tell me why, thanks! First Chapter Reunion.**


	2. Ch 1 Setting the board

**Chapter 1 Setting the board...**

"Why do I have to do this again?" Rin complained for what felt like the hundredth time that day, Yukito had earlier came and retrieved him from his class with Shura to work on the candle exercise. "May I remind you that you nearly blew the kitchen in our boys dorm not three days ago." he said angrily from behind Rin. Rin hung his head thinking about how he had came home after a job had went wrong and had lost his temper and had destroyed their kitchen, angering Ukobach. The cooking demon still wasn't talking to him and everytime he tried to enter the room he was welcomed by pots flying at his head.

Rin sighed, "Fine…" Rin concentrated again, he had gotten pretty good at lighting the candles, but the occasional disaster still happened, now he was almost perfect. Once again Rin felt the tug in his stomach, he waited then opened his eyes, smiled and watvhed the little flames that had manifested on the candles, "See I told ya, didn't I? I didn't need practice, I'm just as good as I had been last time." RIn turned to gloat in hi little brothers face that he was wrong, and that he hadn't needed practice. But what he saw instead when he turned around was Yukito, wide eyed, and the rest of the room behind Rin was covered in black soot.

Yukito coughed, "You I-Idiot." he stuttered. Rin's eyes widened to mimic Yukito's as he looked at the damage he had caused, "You will be cleaning this while I go and change into more clothes, Understand?" he asked, deadly calm, which showed how pissed he was. Rin's tail drooped, "Sorry", he replied sadly, not understanding why he was doing so poorly. He turned and walked over to the closet that only the Janitor went into. Yukito turned and walked out of the room, seeing from the corner of his vision Rin bring out a broom.

He walked down the hallway, coming to a stop at the first doorway that had a keyhole in it. Yukito dug in his pocket for his vault keys, thumbing through them until he found the key that would lead him back to the boys dorm he and Rin had been occupying since the beginning of the school year. He opened the door and entered, only to exit out into his and Rin's room. He walked into the cluttered room he shared and stripped the dirty and smoking clothes off, they had been really hot from the blast on the satan fire, but Yukito had not taken them off in fear the Shura might have seen him before he had gotten to the safety of the dorm. The very thought made him blush.

Yukito didn't like to admit it, not even in his head but he had grown a liking to the moody girl, with orange and red hair. Her insults to his manlyhood hurt his feelings, but he somehow still could see how beautiful and strong she was as a woman and an slowly put his new pants on, while doing so he looked down at his clothes that we're still smoking. Yukito couldn't help but think something was wrong, Rin, not 4 days before the job had started, Rin could do the candle exorcise so well that he could light 4 candles with ease and was still working on doing 5, but now he couldn't even do 3. _Did something change while we were on the job? _Yukito thought and pondered on this question in his head while he threw on his shirt quickly so he could go check on Rin again.

Yukito had gotten done putting a new tie on and buttoned his shirt he used the vault key again and returned to the Academy. He walked back into the training room that was mostly used by Rin, Himself, and Shura, he walked in and watched as Rin cleaned the room. Rin had still not touched the 2nd half of the room, he was having a hard time getting the soot off of the Net that was in the left corner. "Rin just leave that be, it's fine anyway it's never used!" Yukito shouted from the doorway, Rin turned his head and scowled at him, "Why do I have to clean this anyway? This is what the janitor is paid for." he replied. Yukito just stared at him and Rin sighed, and continued cleaning.

"You can go home now, but don't forget about the meeting that you and your fellow students must attend. It's tonight at 6, okay?." Rin nodded and and placed the broom back in the janitors closet. Rin walked out into the hallway and stopped at the same door that Yukito had and dug in his pocket for his one vault key that would take him anywhere in the city. He went home, and appeared in their bedroom. He walked to the middle and looked at a small lump of steaming clothing, he picked it up and put it in some water, which instantly cooled it down. He walked back to his room and layed down on his bed and stared at the bottom of the top bunks mattress. _Why am I getting worse at controlling the satan's flames? _ Rin asked himself in his head, _ First the kitchen accident, and now today I blasted my brother and the training room… _

Rin continued to just sit and think about his worsening skills, _Rin! Rin! _he heard a little voice in his head, he glanced around in time to see a double tailed cat jump onto his lap, _Rin, I think I talked Ukobach to let you back in the kitchen, _said Kuro with a huge grin on his small black face. "Thanks Kuro" Rin set Kuro on his shoulder and walked out of the room. He walked nervously toward the kitchen and into the small room. Rin closed his eyes and waited for pots and pans to fly at him, but nothing glanced around and saw the small cooking demon looking at him with a look of irritation, 'H-Hey bud…" Rin said while scratching the back of his head, his tail twitching. It had been doing that ever since the job and he couldn't keep it still unless Rin concentrated, he thought it was because he was jumpy since the Kitchen accident.

"You not mad at me anymore?" Rin asked nervously, _ I told him was an accident, what happened_, Kuro jumped down next to the little demon and looked at RIn, slowly the cooking demon smiled. Rin could tell that he had been forgiven by his cooking friend, he returned his smile brightly. Rin walked over and shook it's hand, "Well I'm gonna go waste time, K? We can cook dinner tonight, alright?" Ukobach smiled again and nodded, Rin waited for Kuro as he jumped back on Rin's shoulder, before he walked back to his room. All Rin really wanted to do was take a nap, ever since the accident today all Rin wanted was lie down because of the splitting headache it had caused.

RIn laid back on the mattress, _Rin? You okay? _Kuro asked from his chest, Rin looked up at him "Yeah, why?" he asked the cat, _You look….troubled _Rin stared at the cat for a second, Ï have a headache that's all." He told him truthfully, it was true that he had a headache and that was probably why he had a troubled look on his face. But more likely was his worsening skills, "I'm gonna take a nap, okay Kuro?" Kuro curled up on Rin's warm chest. Rin laid back and closed his eyes.

~~~(**)~~~

_ A doorway…._

_ It haunted my dreams…._

_ Hiding secrets, always whispering for me to come through it's frame…._

_ Something told Rin that going through it would result in very bad things…._

~~~(**)~~~

Rin jolted forwards in his bed, smacking his head on the top bunk and sending Kuro across the room. "Ow~" he exclaimed, he rubbed his forehead for a few seconds before looking down at a scowling Kuro, "I'm sorry, Kuro." He pulled back his hand and noticed it was shining. He put his hand back on his face, he was sweating like he was nuts. He stood up and grabbed a towel that he and Yukito kept in a drawer, in the dresser. He wiped his face, pulling the towel away from his face and looked out the window. "Damn it!" He shouted, the sun was setting outside. He pulled out his phone, searching for the time. 5:54, Rin sighed in relief, if he was late for something else that Yukito had told him to go to, he was sure Yukito would kill him.

Rin hurriedly pulled on some new clothes, the ones he was in we're wet with sweat. He said a quick goodbye to Kuro, grabbed his vault key, and had it take him to the Academy. Not giving a second thought to his dream. He ran through the door and into the Academy hallway. Rin sprinted down the long corridor, finally finding the classroom door, and flinging it open. He looked up at a scowling Yukito and his classmates looking at him surprised. Well all his classmates except Suguro, who was mimicking his brothers scowl. Rin laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "At least I'm not late…" he managed. Yukito looked at the clock at the back of the room, it read 5:59, barely but still, Rin had made it in time. "Take a seat, Rin." Rin walked to his seat beside Shiemi and started listening to whatever Yukito had summoned everyone to say.

"Okay", Yukito sighed and took a deep breathe, "Now to business, tomorrow we are going to have an assessment over your skills through a job. The last assessment made you all Squires, but this assessment is to make sure in the last 3 months your abilities don't begin to lack in strength and skill." Yukito paused to push his glasses up, which caused them to catch the glare of the fluorescent lights above. "This job is going to take place in the graveyard at my and Rin's home church." Rin raised his head, "We will be investigating the missing graves men and why the tombstones are moving. Understand?" He asked everyone, everyone nodded.

Izumo then raised her hand, "What happens if one or more of us doesn't pass the standards like last time?" she asked, everyone held their breath as they waited for the answer. Yukito's glasses had caught the glare of the lights again, "You are all accounted for and will be kicked out together." he replied simply, and then walked out of the classroom. Everyone seemed frozen in their seats and staring at the place Yukito had just been.

**~~~WWWHAAATTT?~~~**

Every fell from their seats, "What?!" Suguro exclaimed, his face held the expression of surprise, it was weird seeing his "I'm so much better than everybody else" mask slip into "OMG" mask. "We all have to be ready to pass!" Rin exclaimed. Everyone nodded, all still wearing the "OMG" mask etched on their faces. One by one they came from their daze, and got up to return home to practice and make sure they were ready for tomorrows Team death Assessment.

**Okay now I think I might have some people hooked and ready for the rest of this story, now you can tell me whether or not you like the story so far, ideas for the story, or just Q's you want answered. I'm am definitely gonna post another chapter today, because I'm not posting this one until I have the next ones done so, read next chapter, Chapter Bitter Reunions. XD Love you guys! Enjoy...**


	3. Ch 2 Action

**Chapter 2 Bitter Reunions **

Rin walked down the hallway of the academy, still unsure of how he felt he was going to do on this Assessment, the last one didn't end so well. Rin shivered thinking about Igor ambushing him and his friends getting hurt. But even though all that happened they all still managed to pass, maybe he was worrying about this Assessment for nothing. Rin kept walking and stopped at the classroom door, hesitating before finally opening the door.

When he walked in he could practically see the gloom in the air. Everyone, even Suguro was spaced out, looking at the floor, _Probably thinking about what I was thinking before I came in _RIn thought. He didn't say anything, just walked to his seat and sat waiting for the door to open, with Yukito waiting on the other side. "Hey, Yukito. You okay, man?" Rin turned to see Suguro looking at him. "Wha?" he asked. "Your tail…" Suguro inclined his head to point to Rin's tail. Rin lifted it from where it was sticking out the other side of a desk behind him, he noticed that it was jerking and shaking.

Rin continued to watch it confused by it's sudden self induced activity. "Yeah, _I'm _fine, but my tail seems to be flipping out…" His tail gave another jerk before finally Rin lowered it back down to the floor. A mischievous grin slapped itself on Suguro's features, "Okumura, are you nervous?" he asked trying to make fun of Rin's ears turned red with embarrassment at the tips. "Yeah, I am! Everyone is, don't act like you aren't!" He shouted, he meant it to hurt Suguro's feelings but he kept on smiling and looking at Rin's tail twitch again.

"Sure whatever", he leaned back in his chair, "You may be nervous but are you ready?" he asked. Rin thought about it, and thought there was no use in lying, so instead he was truthful. "Not at all…" the way he said this was like he was happy about it, but everyone knew it was an act. "Me neither", said Shimei and Shima. Izumo, on the other hand nodded, "I _think _I'm ready. I practiced a lot last night, but still it might not be enough to pass today…" Suguro just closed his eyes and laid his chair back down on all fours, "I did too, but I, too, am still a little nervous." A deep frown etched itself on everyones their star player was unsure...

~~~BANG!~~~

Everyones heads snapped to attention, all looking at the person in the doorway that had caused the huge noise. It was Shura, still dressed in a belly shirt like every day, and wearing the expression that seemed to say, 'Say something, I dare you'. She walked in and went to stand at the front of the room, "Okay kiddies I have a note for you from Yukio, I'm too lazy to read it for you so you guys come and gather and read it in a circle." Shura laid a slightly bent piece of lined paper on Rin and Shiemi's desk, everyone got up and gathered around it.

Dear Students,

I have already left for the job site, and got the info on the job, I am currently there right now looking around before you come and taking note of what you should notice. The information you need though is the following, This job is a A rank job, meaning, RIn, it's not a solo job it's for you and everybody to work together on.

Everyone snickered, but Shiemi and Izumo, at Yukito's comment about Rin not being a team player, while he just glared at them and the paper, and continued to read.

ON that note, the background info is simple, every night for the last 2 months tombstones have been disappearing and reappearing in new places. When they moved them back, the person that tried to touch it would be found in the church beaten bloody. Most of the time they would be asked what had happened to them and they would say, "Venit", and would explain no further, which is latin for "He is coming" now our job is to find out why the demon is doing this and who is coming. If you all succeed in this job then you will stay a Esquire and will go further in your practice to become an Exorcist, but if one of you should fail, then all of you will be kicked out of the league.

Everyone re-read it at least 4 times. "Creepy…" RIn thought aloud. Shura had been waiting for them to get done from behind them, "Okay, that is what you had to know about this test, now we will be leaving." Everyone rose from their chairs, and walked to the doorway, Rin was the last out, and he looked back at what might be the last time he saw this classroom.

**~~~(**)~~~**

Everyone had known that they would be leaving the academy that day so the had already packed and had left their bags outside the room. Once everyone had gotten their things and were ready, Shura leading the way, they all walked to the train station. They got there feeling wobbly legged about the job, some where worried about passing and some, as in only Rin, we're just freaked out by the job. They climbed into the train and all sat together in one of the train booths.

"Rin, you do realize that you are trying to be an Exorcist, and kill Satan, don;t you?" Shiemi asked. Rin looked up, "Yeah..?" he answered suspiciously. It's just you seem freaked about the job, but then when you think about killing Satan you seem so confident.." she trailed off, not needing to finish her sentence. Everyone looked at Rin for his answer.

Rin thought about what he had just said about killing satan, and visible flinched, because thinking about _why_ he wanted to kill Satan and why he had confidence about it only reminded him about how his "father" died. "I...When I think...about killing Satan I have courage because of the reason behind my wanting it." he finally got out. "Which is?" Suguro dared ask. Rin looked straight up and frowned, "Because if it weren't for him, I could be normal, if it weren't for him I would still have my step father, and if it weren't for him I wouldn't be hated for things I can't control." This time Konekomaru was the one to flinch, but he hide it well. He remembered trying to kill Rin for who his father was, and how he hadn't wanted to help him when his sword was broken.

Rin didn't talk after that, he just stared out the window, while everyone talked to let some of their nervousness get out. Rin had let his nervousness out when he said why he wanted to kill satan, so he was ready for this job, and if they failed it wasn't going to be his fault. The whole ride from the station to the site of the job, all Rin could think was, _I __**will **__kill satan…_

**~~~(**)~~~**

When Rin and the others had gotten to the town of the job site they had found a hotel and dropped of their things, and then went to the site. There they found Yukito waiting by the gate that lead into the graveyard. "Are you all ready?" Everyone didn't have time to say they weren't, so instead they all nodded. "Alright then…" Yukito turned around and opened the gate to the graveyard. "Tell me anything that you see is wrong…"

All the people that were getting assessed walked further into the graveyard and searched around for anything that was out of place. Suguro was the first to notice something, "Hey!" he called for everyone, "I think I found something wrong!" Everyone walked to where Suguro crouched on the ground. Instantly everyone could see what he was talking about, in front of him was shimmering green powder, he put his finger in it and lifted to sift it and smell it. "I'm not sure what it is, but I know that you don't see this in any normal graveyard.

Izumo watched what happened when Suguro sifted it, and smelt it. Each confirming her suspicion as to what it was. RIn on the other hand dipped his finger in it and tasted it, causing half the people surrounding the powder to gasp. "Rin!" Yukito exclaimed. They all watched him for a minute before sighing, "What if that had been poisonous?" Suguro growled, angry that Rin had made him worry, and that he had done such a stupid thing. "...Uhh…" was all Rin could say, before walking to the nearest tombstone and making his dinner from last night re-appear. Everyone groaned, Izumo clicked her tongue, "I know what the powder is!" she shouted. Everyone looked back at her, "It's warui fuka demon feces" Everyone glanced back at Rin who proceeded in vomiting his breakfast from this morning to join his last-night-dinner.

When Rin had finished Yukito turned to Izumo, "Very good, that was correct." he congratulated her. "But that's only one of the things I wanted to see if you would notice, go out a search a little more." Everyone, once again, separated and continued searching the graveyard. Rin, surprising to everyone, was the next one to find something. "I think I got something!" he shouted. Everyone gathered around Rin who was standing in front of a tomb, he was staring at it angrily. "What is it Rin?" Yukito asked, already knowing exactly what was wrong.

The tomb read-

Shiro Fujimoto

Born- 12-31-56

Died-4-27-99

Father to Rin and Yukio Okumura

Paladin

Here he lies but never dies

Rin's hands were in fists at his sides and his knuckles were white. "What did you find?" Yukito asked again. RIn looked up and glared, "I noticed something", Rin stared through clenched teeth, "It was that this tombstone is one of the tombstones that was moved. I noticed because this graveyard is a Buddhist graveyard and in these type of graveyards the tombstones are kept in ranked areas, and Paladin is of highest rank and wouldn't be located in a commoners rank area." Yukito nodded, "Correct, that was the only other thing I wanted you to notice, so you may do what you like until tonight. At 6 come here, because, like Izumo, the only way to catch a warui fuka demon is to do it at night."

When the last words finally exited Yukito's mouth Rin marched away, his tail slashing back and forth like a cat's tail would if it were mad. Shima watched Rin leave, and looked back at Yukito, nobody else had left but Rin, they all had the same question. "Yukito Sensei, why was Rin so angry?" Shima asked, Yukito drew his eyes away from the spot Rin had just been in. "Because that's out father's gravestone." Yukito's eyes showed slight sadness. Shiemi looked down at the gravestone and felt bad for Rin, everyone did the same, even Izumo. They all would have hated if someone so important to them was disrespected when they died.

~~~Later that night~~~

Rin was the first to show at the job site, he had not gone back to the motel, instead he had walked around the town he had grown up in, fuming. He had gotten to the job site at 5:50 about 5 minutes before everyone had showed, he stood looking at the gravestone marked as his father, he didn't feel angry, he felt determined. Determined to find this demon and get it back for doing this. When everyone showed, they didn't say anything, just let Rin be, though Suguro laid his hand on Rin's shoulder, he took it off when Rin didn't pay any attention. Yukito showed up last, making sure that his weapons we're ready for what they we're going to do. Even though this was their assessment he had to make sure he was there just in case something went wrong.

"Okay, now we wait." he announced. Everyone headed to a hiding spot, and waited. They didn't have to wait long, before a huge red and green lizard looking demon came out towards a tombstone marked Deana Sparken, it grabbed it in it's mouth and started crawling away with it when Izumo's spirtes came out and attacked it, Shimi's leaf summoning followed suit. Rin watched to see the demons reaction, when the wolf/fox animals from Izumo attacked towards his neck it deflected and attacked them, sending them into the fence 12 feet away. Shiemi's leaf like summoning attacked it's back but the lizard-like demon didn't even flinch, and let the trees hit it's back. Rin thought he knew a strategy, "Attack the neck" he shouted to the others. Rin didn't wait to see if they heard him, instead he ran at the demon head on, already unsheathing his sword and was lit by blue flames. He attacked at the demons throat, his sword was about to hit it's mark when the demon's tail hit him in the side, sending him flying through the air, towards the others.

Rin landed by Shima, who lent him a hand, when Rin was standing he repeated his earlier advice, "We have to attack it's neck" Everyone looked at him expectantly, "Why?" Izumo asked, "Didn't you notice that when your summoning attacked there it went on the offensive, but when Shiemi's summoning attacked at it's back it didn't even flinch. So I think that that is it's weak spot, and no I don't know if that's the only one but that is at least one of them, so we should all attack there." Rin finished and winced, his head sparked in pain, and his side stung.

Everyone nodded, noticing the wince that Rin had just done, but didn't have time to worry. Suguro started to chant along with Konekomaru, while Shima and Rin ran at the demon once again. Izumo and Shiemi sent their summonings at the beast as well and they all attacked as one at the demons neck. Shima was through much like Rin was earlier, but the demon was much faster than the thought, it hit Rin with one of it's huge arms, pinning Rin to the ground. It then proceeded in speaking, _Son of Satan, _it said, _finally you have showed, we know that you are infected, but for some reason you have been able to keep it subdued in yourself with or without realizing it. But I am here to fix that. _

The demon raised itś head and blew in the demon boy's face, blue shimmering dust covered his face and he went limp. The lizard demon removed itself from on top of the boys arms and chest. He didn't move, the lizard demon had plenty of time to get away as everyone couldn't put this injury aside like before. They ran to Rin's side, he wasn't moving or breathing, Yukito crouched, "I've never seen a Warui Fuka demon do that before.." he breathed out. He stared down at Rin and saw he wasn't moving, "Oniisan!" he exclaimed and proceeded in performing CPR. Yukito pushed air in and out of Rin's lungs 7 times and was beginning to lose hope.

"Move out of the way!" someone from behind them shouted, everyone turned around to see a girl looking to be about the same age as Suguro, with Blue Eyes and Black hair with blue tips. She hurried over to where everyone was hovering over Rin, "Move." she demanded again. "I can save him, I know what's wrong." Yukito reluctantly moved aside, while the girl leaning down nexted to Rin, she put her hand in her back pocket and pulled out a blue and white crystal that was shaped like a pencil. She then lifted it above RIn's left, un-used lung and slammed it down, "Hey" Shura protested, "What are you-" she stared but was cut off, "Shhh," the mystery girl had a lot of nerve to shush Shura, but she paid no mind. The girl opened her mouth and blew into the crystal pencil, and Rin gasped and went straight up into sitting position. "Venti" was all he said before his eyes rolled to the top of his head and he passed out right onto the mystery girls lap.

**Woah, twist. Who is this mystery girl? Does Rin know her? Find out in the next chapter! Please review any ideas, questions, and opinions you have about this story, I love Reviews so please review! XD Next chapter will come soon...**


	4. Ch3 Family?

**Ch. 3 Family**

Things had gone too fast for the mystery girl, she was completely at a lose for words at what she had done, she had shown herself way too soon. The mystery girl had been walking around the perimeter of the graveyard when it had all happened.

**20 minutes ago…**

_I'm gonna leave soon _she thought to herself, _they aren't doing anything and it's getting late… _she yawned. Mystery girl turned around and began walking towards the entrance, that way she could sneak away without being seen and still make it back to the hotel Rin and the others were staying in.

She had to keep up with Rin, she needed to know how bad it was. Though all the time she had been watching him nothing had happened, nothing further than the first stage of infection. She had to keep watching him, she almost _needed_ to know why his infection wasn't progressing.

Mystery girls ears twitched, she could hear shuffling and shouting. She turned so quickly she was surprised by herself. But what she saw demolished that self-awing and turned to fear and wariness. She stared as an Warui Fuka, the very one who had done so much to her, attacked Rin, the one she had hoped would help her.

She had to do something, anything to get him away from it. Without so much as a second thought she ran, faster than she ever had, so fast it was kinda impossible. It was like she was breathing in pure adrenaline instead of air. She watched in horror as Rin was pinned down, as the Warui Fuka raised it's foul head and covered Rin in the face with sparkling blue dust. He coughed and sputtered, and fell.

_No! _she screamed in her head, _Please, if there is a god, don't let this happen! _Her thoughts were futile, no matter what, even if there is a god, he could not have stopped this in time. When he fell it was like the mystery girls hope had too, if this happened he would be no difference between the two, but there was no "if" anymore it already had happened.

Even though the girl could see the monstrosity sneak away, and she could have gotten it and destroyed it, she didn't. She had to get to Rin, if he died she would be alone, yes she knew that that was selfish of her, but she couldn't help it. She felt inside that she deserved at least one thing, one _person_. She ran and ran, and to her it felt like it had taken her hours to finally reach Rin's limp form, "Get out of the way!" she had shouted involuntarily.

At the very sound of protest from the others, she spoke the first words that came to mind, something to get them to let her get near him. "I can save him. I know what;s wrong." Everyone shut their mouths after that. Yeah, she knew what was wronge with him, but she hated the part where she had lied, _"I can save him…" _she wished with all her might that she could save him, but how could she save him if she couldn't even save herself? But she did know how to _temporarily _save him, at least that much was true.

She knew what to do, she reached behind her for the one thing in the world she owned, her stylee. She had invented it herself, because the world was in no demand for it she also was the only one with one. It was a sharp object made out of crystal. It had a hollow inside and the tip was blue and went up until it was white. It was a total measure of 8 inches long, thin to make sure and not make a huge puncture wound.

She raised it high, angled it just right, and slammed it down. It sank into the limp boys left lung. "Hey," said the half dressed woman behind her, "What are you-" Mystery girl desperatly needed her to be quiet, she needed to hear the dusts movement. "Shhh!" mystery girl could tell the others thought she was nuts, probably because the woman she had shh-ed could probably whip her ass, but she didn't care.

~Shhhwwwiiiisssshhhh~

She heard it and didn't give it a moments hesitation, she opened her mouth and blew as hard as she could into the tube, it wouldn't do anything to the dust but it would hold it at ease for a while, long enough for Rin to recover and maybe, possibly, do something about it. So basically, not very long. Just enough…

His reaction was as expected, his body jerked, lifting him into sitting position, him gasping for air. Once he apparently thought he had enough air the other side effects took their goal and his eyes rolled to the top of his head and he passed out, his head landing on her lap heavily.

~Currently~

Now I can't even get my body to move, I hadn't meant too but Mystery girl had doubled over onto him, it was just so painful…

"Hey!" was all she heard when she finally passed out, unable to keep herself awake.

_Maybe I should…_

_Maybe the door is okay…_

_ Rin walked slowly towards the door, 'Come...Come, Rin.' the door seemed to be talking. _

_ 'Uh...N-no….' Rin shook his head taking a step back from the door. _

_ 'You will regret this...' the door hissed, it began to fade...into nothing, just like everything else…_

"Aaaaahhhh!" Rin shot forwards into sitting position. Rin glanced around, "Hey, Rin. Calm down, bro." Rin looked towards the voice to see Suguro sitting on the other side of the bed he was in. When Rin saw Suguro, all the events from the night before came in like a tornado. Rin groaned, his head throbbed, he could hear it like a drum.

"Where are we?" he croaked, his voice was scratchy, so he cleared it which only made his throat hurt. "We're at the hotel, when the mystery girl revived you we-" "Woah, What?!" Rin shook his head, which caused it to throb aven more so he quickly stopped, "What do you mean revived? And what mystery girl? What happened?"

Suguro shook his head, "You remember the Wukia Fuka, when it attacked you?" Rin nodded, "Well we're not sure what it did, I mean not even Yukio knows what that dust was. But whatever it was when it was on your face it did something to you...I mean you stopped breathing." Suguro looked at his lap, not wanting to meet eyes with Rin. He didn't look up while he continued, "But when Yukito tried to revive you, it didn't work. But then this girl came out of nowhere, she came and just took control. I'm not sure what she did, but it worked."

Rin looked down at his hands, "Wh-Where is she?" Suguro fidgeted, "Ah, well about that, well when she helped you she just fell over. Well, I mean we couldn't just leave her there, she helped you and all so we brought her with us back to the hotel. She still hasn't woken up yet, so…"

"Where?" Rin demanded, "Look, I'm sorry, but I just want to see her, you know say thank you for what she did." "But she's not awake?" "I know, but still…" Suguro shrugged, "Fine. But if Yukio gets mad I'm telling him you insisted." Suguro stood, grabbing Rin's arm and helping him stand. "S'okay, I got it." Rin walked with a slight limp beside Suguro, Suguro clearly not thinking that Rin should be up yet.

They walked walked and turned down the halls of the hotel, finally reaching a red door marked 'Do not Disturb.' Suguro didn't hesitate to opening the door and walking in followed by Rin. When Rin looked up the first thing he thought was 'What in the hell?'

The girl he saw didn't look to be much older, if not the same age as himself. She had midnight black hair that turn dark blue at the tips, Rin could tell she was normally tan but was pale at the moment from whatever had made her pass out. She was very pretty, Rin summed up.

Suguro turned abruptly, "If I leave you in here by yourself, because you know I have to get some sleep too, you won't do anything, right?" Rin pretended to be offended by that statement, taking his hand and making a sloppy slap towards Suguro, that he easily dodged. "Of course I wouldn't you baka." Rin stepped closer to the mystery girl where she lay, "I just want to ask her something when she wakes up, and I kinda, somehow, am responsible for this and it is only right that I stay and watch over her." Suguro shrugged and walked over to the door glancing back, "Whatever you say Okumura."

When Suguro had left Rin pulled up a chair beside her bed, he sat and began getting lost in thought, '_Who is she?' _he asked himself _'Why did she save me, and what's wrong with her now?' _Rin watched as her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, he seemed to hypnotize him as he sank back into his thoughts, _Does she know me from somewhere? Maybe she just help because it was her instincts.' _Rin hadn't notice that he had dozed off until he was woken by movement.

He lifted his head as the mystery girl groaned, lifting her hand to her head. She began pushing herself into sitting position but only proceeded in falling back down of the plushy pillows. "You shouldn't push yourself, you only just woke up." She must not have noticed that Rin was there because she visible jumped from the shock of it. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She merely turned her head and stared at him, after about 5 seconds and about two eye sizes later, Rin began to fidget under the gaze, feeling ever so slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you-" he began.

"R-Rin?" she asked, or more like croaked, she cleared her voice and tried again, "A-Are you Rin Okumura?" she asked, much clearer this time around. Rin looked her up and down and slowly nodded "How did you know my name?" he countered.

Her next words seemed to chill the air around them, it seemed as if breathing was stopped, time was stopped. Everything was just..._stopped._

"_**Satan told me so." **_

"H-How do you know Satan?" he stammered, he hadn't been expecting that. He thought at first maybe she knew him from the news, he destroyed things so much it would be strange if he wasn't mentioned every once in a while, but this...this completely took him off guard. And that was hard to do, growing up Rin had built himself a wall so that he could always be on guard, after all he had to with all the hatred and fearful glares he got from the other kids his age and their parents. It was a rare sight indeed to see Rin this way.

"Well, don't you know?" she asked sounding genuinely confused, "You should I mean you and me are a lot alike I thought you would know." "Oh just tell me already!" Rin had never been one for patience, "Well he's my father, just like you."

**Hope that satisfied your cravings for now**, **I'm half asleep right now anyway. Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I'm only 16 and I still live with my parents so when I get told I'm grounded, I'm grounded...parents…so over-rated. Aaanyway I just got done watching the second season of Black Butler and decided to type up the rest of this chapter. Hope you like, please review, and Thank you for reading. Time for some R&R.**

**~Rainy **


End file.
